


Vid: Mshini Wam

by Kass



Series: Vids [22]
Category: District 9 (2009)
Genre: Gen, vid Festivids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunter becomes the hunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Mshini Wam

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Galadriel, Festivids 2012. Deep thanks are due to Yao for beta and for helping me find just the right song.

Footage: District 9  
Music: [Spoek Mathambo](http://www.spoekmathambo.com/), featuring Avuyile Tosa and Yolanda Fyrus Xashi  
3:02

embed below | [anon version at Viddler](http://www.viddler.com/v/9cf4322d), [signed version at blip.tv](http://blip.tv/kass/mshini-wam-6520475) | [download from my website](http://trickster.org/kass/vids.html)  


*This track is a riff on [Umshini wami](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Umshini_wami), "Bring me my machine gun," a Zulu "struggle song" used by members of the ANC during the fight against apartheid.

**Mshini Wam Lyrics**

_Note: this track has been trimmed from its original length, so these lyrics are truncated. Also, I apologize for any places where I've mis-heard the lyrics, and welcome corrections from anyone whose ability to parse South African hip-hop is better than mine!_

 

What's in your boy with kalashnikov gun  
AK-47 like a toy for the fun  
shoot you where you stand if you want to act dumb  
pa-rum-pum-pum-pum pum-pum-pum pum-pum-pum

BFG, that's big fucking gun  
Township jive like fee fo fi fum  
Burn down the slum to the ground if it burn  
pa-rum-pum-pum-pum pum-pum-pum pum-pum-pum

Girls!  
What's in your boy with kalashnikov gun  
AK-47 like a toy for the fun  
shoot you where you stand if you want to act dumb  
pa-rum-pum-pum-pum pum-pum-pum pum-pum-pum

Sing: rum-pum, rum-pum, rum-pm-pum pum-pum  
rum-pum, rum-pum, rum-pm-pum pum-pum  
rum-pum, rum-pum, rum-pm-pum pum-pum  
rum-pum, rum-pum, rum-pm-pum pum-pum...

(Bang) (Bang) 

How we went from a young boy to a big man!

Parley big man, Mr. Cabinet Seeker  
Mr. Chief Speaker still packing the heat-ah  
Drove real fast, too fast for the cheetah  
Now we run an army, roll that much deeper

Mr. my majesty, you can take a seat, sir  
Couldn't give a fuck if you're J, Paul, or Peter  
Pumping these fists with a ANC t-shirt  
Funny got so man can I take him as I see sir

Township boy, fourteen, so militant  
Bow to the molotov, throw so diligent  
Accurate marksman, got good vision  
Cool well he got to be, neckaline, finishing

pa-rum-pum-pum-pum pum-pum-pum what finishing  
collaborators, traitors, centipede  
Give this boy religious, so much that's suspicious  
Hunt the man down, know too many businesses

rum-pum, rum-pum, rum-pm-pum pum-pum  
rum-pum, rum-pum, rum-pm-pum pum-pum  
rum-pum, rum-pum, rum-pm-pum pum-pum  
rum-pum, rum-pum, rum-pm-pum pum-pum

What's in your boy with kalashnikov gun  
AK-47 like a toy for the fun  
shoot you where you stand if you want to act dumb  
pa-rum-pum-pum-pum pum-pum-pum pum-pum-pum

 

Password: _bugs and guns_.


End file.
